Mystery Man
by breathing is over-rated
Summary: There's a mystery man in Scotland Yard's confrence room. Who is he and what is he doing there?


'Sherlock!' A friendly voice called. The detective turned to face the man it had come from, a clouded expression on his features as he tried to recognise who it was. 'Sherlock Holmes, I've seen that look before. You don't remember me, do you?' The detective scowled. 'Stubborn as ever, I see. Well I won't spoil your fun, I'm sure you'll remember given enough time.' The man smiled brightly and perched on the end of a table. Sherlock hated not knowing things, he was still scowling when his partner walked into the room. John Watson looked at the detective then the other man. His breath hitched slightly and he blushed, trying to cover it.

'Sherlock.' He whispered, knowing that if he spoke his voice would be about two octaves too high. 'Why is Dr Frank-N-Furter in Scotland Yard's conference room?' Sherlock's head snapped up, his eyes wide. _Frank-N-Furter!_ The man laughed.

'There you go, sweetie. I knew you'd get it eventually though I didn't expect you to need help, especially from someone like this handsome chappy. Hmm… Not really much of a thinker, but I bet he's good in bed. Military man?' The question was directed at John who watched as Sherlock turned very red very quickly. The blond doctor stumbled over the words in his mind but finally gave the affirmative to the question. Frank-N-Furter smiled. 'Ah. Good. You look like you keep in shape. Nice face.' He leapt off the table and walked round the soldier with a critical eye. 'My my, Sherlock, you really do know how to pick 'em. I'm proud. Just think what you would have ended up like without me.' John and Sherlock both choked at the same time.

'Sherlock, would you like to tell me what is going on?' The doctor asked. The detective nervously cleared his throat but the other man interrupted before he could say anything.

'He hasn't told you? Sherlock, didn't mummy tell you to be honest with your partners? Not that I ever met the old dear properly but she still seems to have quite a hold on you.' He turned to the blond haired doctor. 'I was Sherlock's first.' He said brightly, 'We had such fun together… I was just in the country and I thought I'd see how my man is doing. We used to be inseparable. I didn't expect him to not even recognise me.' The man sniffed.

'Yes, well I've never see you with so many clothes on. And you've lost the make up.' Sherlock defended. It was true, Frank-N-Furter was wearing plain black trousers a light blue casual shirt with the top buttons opened to show his chest. His pale face had very little make up on, what was there was barely noticeable.

'I've not lost the make up, darling. I've got it with me, I heard that the English really don't like people like me so I thought it was best to dress as the rest of the boring population do.' His expression turned sly. 'I can change if you like though.' Sherlock blushed again and his eyes darted to John who was obviously struggling to understanding what was going on. The visitor followed his gaze.

'Sherlock you rude man, you haven't even introduced me to your new boy.' He said, causing Sherlock to cough,

'He's not- We're not- You see.' He sighed, 'Dr John Watson, Dr Frank-N-Furter. Dr Frank-N-Furter, Dr John Watson.' The visitor smiled brightly and kissed both of John's cheeks.

'Splendid!' He said happily. 'So, have you two done it yet?' John choked.

'We're not even going out!' He said, barely containing a yell. Dr Frank-N-Furter's eyebrows furrowed. He looked at both men and tapped his chin while he thought. The detective and the soldier looked at each other warily. John had heard of Dr Frank-N-Furter, he doubted there was anyone who hadn't. The man was a genius scientist with strange methods and a strange sense of style. _They must have been a perfect match, _The soldier thought to himself. It took a moment for him to realise the Transilvainian was talking again.

'So you're not going out?' The visitor turned to Sherlock. 'Shirley? You have a dream boat passing right before your eyes and you're happy to just let it pass? Well, i suppose, if you're not interested…' The detective saw where the conversation was heading and jumped infront of John before Dr Frank-N-Furter had even begun to move.

'Get lost, John's mine.' He almost snarled. The visitor smiled brightly and Sherlock realised what had just happened. He stood straight and coughed .

'You evil man. You knew I'd do that.' He said to his ex, not unkindly. Frank-N-Furter shrugged,

'Maybe I did, I know you too well, sweet stuff. But I really think I must be going now, things to see, people to do. And I have some winning to collect.' With a wink the man strolled out of the conference room with an air of someone in charge.

* * *

><p>Now the boys were alone they looked at each other.<p>

'You think I'm yours?' John asked eventually. Sherlock sighed and nodded. The doctor smiled and pulled him in for a hug. 'Well that's good but aren't you married to your work?' The detective shrugged,

'I got a divorce when you moved in, it wasn't working out.' He answered. The soldier attacked his lips, prising his mouth open and let his tongue slip inside. Sherlock tensed then melted and returned to kiss, pushing the doctor back until he was pressed against the wall. John's hands found their way up the other mans shirt while Sherlock's hands were pressed against the wall. Neither man heard the door open, nor the shocked intake of breaths as a group of people walked in. They broke away when they heard a polite cough. John blushed brightly as he saw DI Lestrade and Sergeant Donavan staring at them.

'Well.' The DI said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet as Sally did the same thing. 'I see Dr Frank-N-Furter was telling the truth.' The detective looked at his doctor and they both laughed, finally understanding what the Transilvainian meant by having _'winnings to collect'._

'We'll have to invite him over again some time.' John said through shaky laughs. 'After all, I think we have a lot to thank him for.' Sherlock grinned and captured his mouth again, blocking out the protests from the two stood at the door. Eventually the DI decided that it was best to give them space. And ten minutes to leave the building before they were arrested for public indecency.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> Well, that was fun.  
>Thoughts?<p>

B  
>x<p> 


End file.
